


After School Special

by Notebooknote



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notebooknote/pseuds/Notebooknote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the amount of talking these boys do, it should be a knitting club instead. (To be fair, it's really only one boy that does most of the talking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

“Ray, why don’t you stop bothering Reporter and go home. Make yourself a little brother to torment.”

“I feel the love, Bradley. I really do.”

The cafeteria was empty, save for a few kids. Evan Wright was writing up a few articles for the school paper when Ray sauntered over and began relaying his best. Brad, who had been sitting nearby, was looking through his booklets for robotics.

“I’m just saying, Scribe. You’re living your last name. Could you imagine if everyone did that?”

“No, Ray. No one could imagine you being an actual person. Don’t you have band?”

“Got kicked out of today’s practice. Mr. Toye told me to stop picking up other kids’ instruments. You know I could play it better than they could,” he replied. They got up and made their way through the halls. “Besides, I thought I’d try something new, like weight lifting with Manimal and Eric.”

“If you started weight lifting, you might not so accidentally clean and jerk your sister.” Walt appeared from one of the classrooms, having just finished choir practice.

“You’ve been hanging out with Iceman, haven’t you, Puppy?” 

The four turned the corner and went into the classroom where Trombley was waiting with the pride and joy of Brad Colbert. He looked up from where he was admiring the little robot Bravo 2, named after Ray had destroyed the first robot. Trombley was a freshman who was almost busted for arson but was instead shown that his skills could be used for more focused destruction in robot fights. He was shoved in the direction of Brad by Student Council Vice President and angel faced choir boy, Nate Fick.

Nate, along with SC secretary Mike Wynn, were working to improve the clubs of the school but the sadly dense and rather enthusiastic Student Council President, also known as Encino Man, was voted into power for being on the football team and not for his A+ decision making. Griego, the treasurer and Encino Man’s most loyal follower, had withheld funding for certain clubs. 

“Rudy wanted to get new mats that could be used in both the wrestling and yoga clubs and got shut down. I mean, Lilley needed batteries for the camera to film a video meant for the school, but no. And Q-Tip was denied a new tube of yellow! How is he supposed to finish welcoming the youth of next year to the school if he can’t paint a sun on the Grade 8 banner? Christeson’s gonna have to sell his cute little ass for a stick of glitter. I’m telling you, Casey Kasem’s got himself settled in a nice pile of Encino Man’s shit and can’t see the reason in these so called greater decisions. I hope he forgets his PIN codes for the rest of his life.”

“Ray, lay off the Pixy Stix. Scribe, stop writing it down.”

“Can’t. I’ve got a debate meet to prepare for and a stupid date tonight,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at no one in particular. 

“With who?” asked three separate voices, all belonging to generally average sized teenaged boys. 

The fourth, taller boy kept his head down and continued to tinker with the robot, concealing a little smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Béatrice! This is my stupid little drabble for you.
> 
> I don't mean to disrespect anyone. I'm sorry for inaccuracies and such.


End file.
